Distance
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Yeol... Maaf..." / "E-eh... Tidak, Baekkie. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku..." / Pada akhirnya kami saling meminta maaf seperti ini. / Sequel 'A Conversation'/ YAOI! -BaekYeol/ChanBaek- DLDR...


**Annyeong~**

Author balik lagi dengan membawa sequel 'A Conversation'. Meskipun yang review cuman dikit, tapi gapapa lah. Gomawo buat readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk nge-review FF gaje author. Ada beberapa yang minta sequel, jadi ya muncullah FF gaje lainnya ini. Semoga ga terlalu ancur lah.

Oia, FF ini isinya memang kebanyakan pesan-pesanan dan pembicaraan lewat telpon. Jika ada readers yang ga suka dengan hal yang kek gitu, silahkan di-close aja ya, daripada ntar ada readers nyasar yang nge-review dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Hargai karya orang lain yaa... :)

Okelah. Hope u like it~ #tetep

**.:****Distance****:.**

**.**

**BaekYeol/ChanBaek (EXO)**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje, Alur ga jelas, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drrrr drrrr drrr... <em>**(ceritanya ini suara getar handphone)

_"Siang, Baekkie~ Apa perkuliahanmu hari ini telah selesai? Aku merindukanmu..."_

Aku membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke handphone-ku siang itu. Pesan itu dari Park Chanyeol, namja yang telah sejak lama merebut perhatianku. Awalnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan jenis perhatian yang aku tujukan padanya. Aku baru mengetahuinya dua minggu yang lalu, tepat setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ya, aku memang kurang peka dengan perasaanku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku ini bisa menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu fakultas yang semestinya bisa memahami perasaan manusia?

Aku membaca pesan yang kirimkan oleh emm...namjachingu-ku itu dengan perasaan yang juga sulit untuk kujelaskan. Aku baru mengetahui rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang. Maksudku, dengan status baruku ini. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku membalas pesan tersebut.

_"Siang juga, Yeol. Sebenarnya perkuliahanku belum selesai. Masih ada mata kuliah Pengantar Psikologi setengah jam lagi. Tapi sekarang ada waktu kosong. Aku juga merindukanmu."_

Ya. Ada waktu kosong setengah jam sebelum mata kuliah berikutnya. Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon Chanyeol saja ya? Lagi pula aku juga sudah cukup mengantuk jika hanya membaca _textbook_ di perpustakaan seperti anak rajin begini.

**_Drrrr drrrr drrr..._**

_"Hehe... Ya, aku tahu kau juga pasti merindukanku. Hmm, perkuliahanku hari ini telah selesai. Bagaimana jika aku menelponmu saja? Masih ada waktu kita untuk mengobrol sebelum mata kuliahmu selanjutnya dimulai."_

Ah, Chanyeol ingin menelpon. Aku yakin dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang. Selalu. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?

_"Hmm... Boleh,"_ balasku singkat. Agar dia bisa lebih cepat menelponku.

_'Gateun narae taeeonaseo~ gateun eoneoro mareul haeseo~' _(ceritanya ini ringtone handpone Baekhyun)

"Ne, yeoboseyo..."

_"Heii... Kenapa kedengarannnya kau tidak semangat begitu, Baekkie?"_

"Eh, ah... Maaf, Yeol. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Hehe..."

_"Ah, begitu ya... Kau sudah makan siang? Jangan bilang kau belum?"_

"Sudah nae namjachingu. Kau tahu betul kalau aku tidak akan melupakan yang satu itu."

_"Hehe. Bagus bagus! Tapi aku belum, Baekkie. Aku ingin makan ditemani olehmu~"_

**Deg.**

A-apa sih, Yeol. Bagaimana bisa kan...

"Jangan bercanda, Yeol. Bagaimana caranya? Apakah aku harus datang kesana sekarang?" Balasku dengan meminjam kata-kata yang tempo hari juga diucapkan Yeol kepadaku. Ya, hari itu. Ia bertanya apakah dia harus datang menemuiku langsung karena tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengecut. Tapi kami berdua sama-sama tahu kalau hal itu tentu tidak mungkin.

_"Tidak perlu, Baekkie. Aku sudah mau makan sekarang. Disaat aku makan, jangan tutup telponnya. Kau cukup bernyanyi saja untukku. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu seakan-akan benar-benar ada disini bersamaku."_

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuatku sedikit...sedih. Ah, aku tidak tahu apa kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa kalau terpisah jarak itu...tidak menyenangkan.

"Yeol... Maaf..."

_"E-eh... Tidak, Baekkie. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku..."_

Pada akhirnya kami saling meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kurang enak."

_"Jangan!"_

"Eh..."

_"Kau jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan, Baekkie. Maafkan aku..."_

Tidak, Yeol... Jangan begitu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau seperti ini. Ah, dasar payah! Kau membuat kacau lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya kau harus mulai melatih perkataanmu mulau dari sekarang. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini merusak semuanya. Jangan sampai.

"Ehehe... Kau salah, Yeol. Aku tidak mempermasalakan keadaan kita. Aku tadi minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bernyanyi sekarang. Aku sedang di perpustakaan. Aku akan dimarahi kalau bernyanyi disini, kau tahu."

Aku...berbohong. Ah, tidak. Aku mengelak. Aku tidak berbohong karena saat ini aku memang sedang di perpustakaan. Eh, tunggu. Bukankah di perpustakaan juga tidak boleh berisik?

_"Setahuku di perpustakaan juga tidak boleh berisik, Baekkie. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau bicara dengan pelan tadi."_

"Ah! Iya. Orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan. Maaf, Yeol. Aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu. Nanti aku telpon lagi. Saranghae..."

**_Tuuut tuuut tuuut... _**(telpon ditutup)**_  
><em>**

"Chwesonghamnida..." ucapku seraya membungkuk meminta maaf karena telah berisik di perpustakaan. Dasar Byun Baekhyun! Satu lagi keteledoranmu. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Aku dengan cepat membereskan barang-barang (baca: _textbook_ yang tadi aku baca) dari atas meja baca dan mengembalikannya ke rak asal _textbook_ tersebut. _Abnormal Psychology_. Tidak tahu kenapa aku cukup tertarik dengan pembahasan mengenai hal itu. Setelah mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat asalnya, aku kemudian mengambil ranselku di _locker_ dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju ke taman di depan Gedung 3 Fakultas Psikologi. Orang-orang menyebut taman itu dengan sebutan taman cinta. Disebut begitu karena pohon besar di taman itu dikelilingi oleh bebatuan dengan ukuran sedang membentuk sebuah lambang hati. Apakah itu memang sudah dari awal direncakan atau hanya kebetulan saja, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakannya.

Ah. Sepertinya ceritaku membosankan ya? Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap melanjutkan ceritaku. (Ini siapa yang ngomong?)

Aku melirik sekilas jam tanganku. Ya ampun.. Tidak terasa lima menit lagi perkuliahanku selanjutnya akan dimulai. Maafkan aku, Yeol...

_"Yeol, maafkan aku. Sebentar lagi perkuliahanku selanjutnya akan dimulai. Kita lanjut mengobrol nanti malam ya..."_

Aku sempatkan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Chanyeol sebelum melesat dengan cepat ke ruang G –tempat berlangsungnya perkuliahan Pengantar Psikologi. Aku yakin kali ini aku mendapatkan tempat duduk di bagian belakang.

.

.

.

_"Ahahaha... Jadi tadi kau terpeleset di lobby Gedung 2 fakultasmu karena ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas?"_

"Aku sudah bilang jangan tertawakan aku, Yeol!"

_"Ahahaha... Maaf, Baekkie. Tapi itu lucu. Kau terpeleset di depan para senior yang saat itu sedang banyak berkumpul di lobby? Ya ampuuun... Aku ingin lihat seperti apa ekspresimu saat itu. Pasti manis sekali..."_

"Apanya yang manis, Yeol bodoh! Aku serasa mau mati saja tadi. Tapi untung ada senior yang baik hati membantuku berdiri dan meminta para senior yang lain untuk meninggalkan _lobby_ saat itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku menjadi tidak begitu malu lagi melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke kelas."

_"Senior yang baik hati? Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan dia ada maksud tertentu melakukan hal itu."_

"Tentu saja dia ada maksud tertentu, Yeol. Dia ingin membantu juniornya yang saat itu diambang rasa malu yang amat sangat. Dia...eh. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!"

_"Bagus! Kau tidak perlu mengetahui nama orang itu."_

"Eh, kenapa?"

_"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan seniormu itu."_

"Kau tidak suka dengan orang yang telah menolongku? Jadi lebih baik aku menanggung malu yang amat sangat saja tadi, begitu?"

_"Bukan begitu, Baekkie. Hanya saja aku...cemburu."_

**Deg.**

Eh, cemburu? Chanyeol cemburu?

"Kau...apa?"

_"Aku cemburu, Baekkie. Aku cemburu pada orang itu karena ia telah membantumu tadi. Seharusnya aku ada disana dan menjadi orang itu, membantumu seperti yang selalu aku lakukan."_

Seseorang tolong pegang aku agar tidak terbang setelah mendengar kata-katanya itu. Aku...senang. Apakah seperti ini rasanya jika kekasihmu cemburu karnamu? Cemburu artinya cinta, bukan?

"Ka-kau cemburu? Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Senior itu baru satu kali membantuku dan kau telah banyaaaaak sekali. Tapi, terima kasih. Aku entah kenapa merasa senang."

_"Eh, senang?"_

"Iya. Cemburu artinya cinta, bukan?"

_"Eh... Ya, tentu saja, Baekkie. Aku cemburu karena aku mencintaimu. Kau kan namjachingu-ku."_

"Hehe. Kau tak perlu ingatkan aku soal itu, Yeol. Aku sangat mengetahuinya sampai-sampai aku bisa sesenang ini sekarang. Saranghae, Park Chanyeol..."

_"Ne, nado saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

_"Pagi, Baekkie... Apa kau sudah bangun? Apakah kau memimpikanku semalam? Aku harap iya. Hehe..."_

Kalian tahu. Hal pertama yang aku lakukan setelah terbangun dari tidurku adalah mengecek alat komunikasi berbentuk persegi panjang tipis yang selalu aku letakkan disamping bantal tidurku. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, hal ini menjadi rutinitasku disaat memulai hariku. Sebuah pesan selamat pagi. Betapa sangat berartinya pesan itu untukku.

_"Pagi juga, Yeol. Aku harap aku memang sudah terbangun dari mimpiku disaat membalas pesanmu ini. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi sebuah mimpi, meskipun ini mimpi yang indah."_

Dengan selesainya aku membalas pesan itu, maka dimulailah rutinitas pagiku lainnya. Ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan kembali lagi ke kamar untuk berpakaian. Aku menyelesaikan semua itu kurang dari setengah jam. Setelah selesai, aku kembali mengecek benda hasil kecanggihan teknologi yang bisa menghubungkan orang-orang tanpa terlahang oleh jarak yang jauh itu. Ada dua pesan baru yang masuk.

_"Tidak, Baekkie. Aku jamin ini bukanlah mimpi. Kalaupun mimpi, asalkan kita tetap bersama tidak apa-apa kan? :)"_

_"Baekkie! Coba tebak aku dapat informasi apa barusan! Dalam waktu dekat ini fakultas sastra universitasku akan melakukan studi banding ke salah satu universitas di Seoul. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan kita untuk bertemu, Baekkie!" _

**Deg.**

Bertemu? Benarkah? Aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol? Dalam waktu dekat ini? Benarkah?

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Ah, yeoboseyo Baekkie! Kau sudah baca pesanku? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"A-aku senang sekali, Yeol. Kita akan bisa bertemu. Benar kan?"

_"Iyaaa~ Aku telah mendaftarkan diriku untuk ikut serta."_

"Kapan berangkatnya, Yeol? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengamu..."

_"Belum pasti, Baekkie. Tapi kata seniorku akan dalam waktu dekat ini. Paling lama tiga minggu lagi. Kami masih menunggu _kepastian waktunya_ dari pihak universitas disana."_

"Itu bagus, Yeol. Tapi kita sepertinya tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Tiga minggu itu masih cukup lama. Bisa jadi nanti kegiatannya akan dibatalkan..."

_"Heiii... Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kita berdo'a saja semoga semuanya lancar. Lagi pula...meskipun tidak bertemu langsung pun, kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti ini, kan? Kita masih bisa saling berkirim pesan dan mengobrol lewat telpon. Jarak tidak jadi masalah, Baekkie... Asal hati kita tetap terhubung. Hehe..."_

"Ne, majayo. Anak sastra memang pintar dalam berkata-kata... :)"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

(Words: 1.500)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bagaimana readers? Bagi yang minta sequel di FF sebelumnya, jangan lupa berikan pendapatnya ya. Buat readers lain yang juga udah baca, diharapkan review-nya. Review dari readers sekalian adalah penyemangat bagi author...

Oia, apa di antara readers sekalian ada yang punya ide FF? Author libur lama banget ga ada kerjaan yang berarti. Mau bikin FF tapi ga ada ide menarik yang nyangkut. Kalau ada readers yang punya ide (yang cukup spesifik) dan bersedia menyumbangkannya kepada author, PM ya... Tenang aja, ntar nama readers yang idenya author pakai pasti tercantum di FF-nya kok... Author hanya sebagai pengembang cerita... :)

Oke. Sekian dulu... Ditunggu **review** dan PM-nya readers-nim~ ^^


End file.
